


Bruised Smile

by huriecane (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, innocent!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: his eyes shined with glowing stars; but everyone seemed to forget that a star's light shines the brightest when it's starting to collapse.fem!innocent!josh dun x jock!popular!tyler joseph





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This story is also available in Wattpad - on my account @suicidedays ((:  
> But since I don't use Wattpad very much anymore, I'm posting this here. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> And yes, Josh bottoms here.
> 
> Anyways, good reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler meet.

It wasn’t Josh first year at high school but it sure felt like it. He has no friends, and everything seemed so foreign to him. It was as if everyday, he discovered new things; new people, new school, new teachers.

 

And the only persons who seemed to somehow like Josh, were his teachers.

 

Josh was very quiet, concentrated and always listened to the teachers with silence almost holy. He shushed the other kids when they talked too loud (receiving disgusted glares and hate looks— but he shrugged them off as it didn’t hurt him (which it does)).

 

He didn’t talked for two reasons; the first one being that he has no friend, and second one, even if he did have friends, he wouldn’t talk to them because he always is super concentrated.

 

The teachers liked him very much. Some even liked him as their own child. They ask him how was his day, help him when he needs them, buy him lunch when he hasn’t enough money (though he never asked them, they always came first as if sensing he needed something).

 

They were like the parents he will never have. 

 

Tyler on the other hand was the polar opposite.

 

Loud and rude and didn’t care about things that wasn’t his. He lived carelessly and usually found himself in trouble. But that’s OK because he must live his life at the fullest.

 

He knew the high-school like it was his house, had talked to almost every person in the school and for him, every day was like a repeat of what happened the day before.

 

He was hated by most of the teachers but unlike Josh, every student liked him. He was like the king of school.

 

Tyler didn't hate Josh. He just thought he was really weird. So he didn’t really try to talk to him.

 

Josh looked weird with his over-sized hoodies and skinny jeans with hole and his flowercrown that he sometimes wear on top of his hair made of gold.  Weird but cute, at least so Tyler tolerated his presence.

 

And their paths never crossed before this day.

 

No one knew how but one time, they found themselves in the principal’s office. It was the first time for Josh, and he was past beyond scared. Did he do something wrong ? He’ve always tried to go unnoticed in school, and by that he stayed out of trouble.

 

Tyler on the other wasn’t the first time he came here, and he looked almost peaceful, with the way he put his legs on the principal's desk and his hands behind his head.

 

“Don’t worry honey, you did nothing wrong. And if anything, I’ll take your punishment for you.”

 

Josh was surprised by Tyler’s words. He’ve always thought he was mean, with the way he always talked to the other.

 

Josh only smiled at him, one of these smiles that could lit up an entire town and Tyler found himself wanting to make him smile more.

 

“‘Sup, principal,” Tyler said when he saw the principal coming.

 

“Hello Joshua.” 

 

The principal ignored Tyler’s rudeness and talked to Josh, who seemed more attentive.

 

Josh nodded, not capable of talking to people he doesn’t really know.

 

“You probably are wondering as to why I made you come here, right Joshua ?”

 

“Not really,” answered Tyler even though he knew he wasn’t talking to him.

 

Josh nodded once again.

 

“Well Joshua,...”

 

Tyler interrupted him once again, looking annoyed.

 

“Stop calling him Joshua, don’t you see that it makes him uncomfortable ?”

 

Josh only blushed, and when the older of the tree looked at him, his blush spread to his neck and he looked down.

 

“Is this true, Josh—”

 

Before he could finish, Tyler shot him a death glare.

 

“Josh.” corrected the principal.

 

Josh nodded.

 

“Well it seems like you are perfect duo. I just wanted to tell you both, since that Josh is one of the best student here, and you Tyler, well you have very good grades but you aren’t a good student, that you should pair up. Maybe Josh’s calmness will reach to you, and maybe he will become more outgoing, and make more friends. And it seems like you already understand each other. This is perfect ! I want you now to stay together, and help each other. Josh has some… difficulties and hopefully you will be able to help him overcome them. You two are dismissed, have a nice day and you can not go to class this day, since I know Tyler here will skip classes again.”

 

“True” was all Tyler said before he exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler get to know each other. Josh talks for the first time.

JOSH DIDN'T HAVE FRIENDS. Tyler was the first one — well, that is if Tyler would like to be his friend.

Josh grew up being incapable of creating new friendship. He didn't have much of social capacities. For him, talking to new persons and keep on a conversation was really hard.

All his childhood was spent alone, because making friends was difficult. He struggled joining in group activities.

Josh really wants to make friends, but he just couldn't — and that frustrated him the most. He wanted to be like the other girls and boys. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be able to keep a conversation interesting. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

He was always alone, and he hated the feeling of loneliness. He wanted someone to play with, someone to talk to, someone to hug; someone to laugh with and someone to cry with.

He just wanted someone who will understand him.

Many people don't like what he likes. He likes space, they like sex. He likes cartoon, they like porn. He likes playing games, they prefer partying late at night.

They were so much different and it made Josh sad because he knew he won't have any friends because of his weird obsessions. No one understands him; no one even try to understand him.

Everyone was better than him, he thinks.

So when the principal told him to stay with Tyler, he was more than happy to do it. Maybe they can become friends ! Maybe Tyler understands him !

Josh was really surprised when Tyler helped him in the office. He didn't look like the others. He tried to understand him — he succeeded at understanding him. They don't even know each other and he already knew when Josh was uncomfortable.

Maybe Tyler is the one. Maybe he will be his first friend ever.

"So what do you want to do, Josh."  

Josh only shrugged, as if saying "I don't know, what do you want to do you ?"

"Okay then, follow me."

Walking behind him, Josh couldn't help but feel excited. Tyler was so nice to him (comparing to others) and he seems like such a good person ! Not capable of talking (not yet), he translated his excitation by bouncing lightly, a small smile on his lips. When he sighed happily, he drew Tyler's attention to him. Tyler stopped walking and turned to face Josh, with a small chuckle.

"What got you so happy, pumpkin ?"

Josh's smile grew larger when he heard the pet name and pointed his chubby fingers to Tyler, as if saying "you".

"Really, me ?"

Josh nodded.

"How come ?"

Josh shrugged.  
Tyler chuckled again and said "you are adorable, Josh."  
Josh's smile got so wide his eyes closed from happiness, and he kissed Tyler on the cheeks.  
They both ended up smiling like two lovestrucks.

Josh followed Tyler, not asking why were they going upstairs since it was forbidden. He didn't want to upset his soon-to-be friend who called him pumpkin and adorable (he got complimented more times in five minutes with him than he had ever gotten his whole life. Josh likes Tyler, he is nice).

Soon, they came to the roof and Tyler sat on the edge but Josh didn't follow.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why aren’t you coming ?”

 

“I—I’m afraid of heights.” admitted Josh.

 

Tyler looked surprised at Josh. It was the first time he’ve ever heard him talk.

 

“So you talk, huh.”

 

“Y—Yeah, but only with people that I trust.”

 

“So you trust me ?” said Tyler with a smile. “Interesting.”

 

“Yeah, you—you’re the fi—first person who didn’t try to make fun of me. Be—Besides, you don’t look like a bad guy.”

 

“Well thanks.”

 

Josh sat on the floor, and they both stayed silent for a moment.

 

“You’re a nice guy, Josh.”

 

Josh blushed and hid his face in his face.

 

“A—And so you are. You’re probably the nicest person I’ve ever met. No one is really nice to me, and I don’t know why.”

 

Josh didn’t hold judgement or anger in his voice. He was just confused as to why no one is nice to him, and sad.

 

“I’m not mean, right ? Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m normal, right ? So why ? I just want to be accepted.”

 

At this point Josh didn’t really talk to Tyler, he just seemed upset over himself.

 

“Maybe I’m not good enough,” he said looking lost in his thoughts. “Y—Yeah, it must be it.”

 

Tyler didn’t say anything, not really knowing what to say.

 

“How does it feel to have friends, Tyler ?”

 

“It’s… It’s nice, I guess. Yeah it’s cool, you can talk to them, play with them, have fun.”

 

Josh was looking at him dreamily.

 

“I can’t make friends. It just seems impossible, to me. I wish I had at least one friend.”

 

“Well,” began Tyler, “I’m your friend, aren’t I ?”

 

Hopeful eyes looked at Tyler’s, searching for any sign of lie. He mustn’t have foundÀ one, since he smiled brightly.

 

“R—Really ?”

 

Tyler nodded, cooing at Josh’s adorableness.

 

“Th—Thanks Ty.”

 

It was the first time Tyler had been thanked for being someone’s friend. Josh was special, he was precious.

 

Tyler was glad he was his first friend. He was going to show him all the good things that made a friendship, a great friendship.

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Tyler didn’t even go to classes, abusing of the authorisation the principal gave him. However, Josh went, telling Tyler in a innocent way, that if his father heard he didn’t go to class, he will be mad and probably hit him or something, again. 

 

Josh didn’t seem to realize the fact that he was abused; he just looked utterly terrified. Tyler didn’t say anything, as Josh was already gone to class, leaving him worrying about his new friend.

 

He must help him, in a way or another.

 

When they saw each other once again, Josh’s arms were full of doodles, and when the sunshine boy noticed the glares he was getting, he tried to hide them under his sleeves, feeling uneasy. Josh didn’t notice the death glare Tyler shot them (thankfully, because Tyler would have been reprimanded by Josh). 

 

“Do you want to come at mine ?” asked Tyler, wanting the yellow boy far from his house the most possible.

 

“Yeah ! Of course ! Just let me ask my father.” Josh answered with a cheerful smile, excited.

 

Tyler, however, felt an uneasy feeling in the pitch of his stomach. What if his dad punished him for this ? Hopefully, he won’t. 

 

Half of the worry went away when he saw Josh’s smile.

 

“He said yes ! This is so cool ! This is going to be the first time I’m gonna go to a friend’s house !”

 

Josh really looked like a little kid, and if Tyler didn’t know him before, he would have sworn Josh wasn’t 18. Not that he minds, Josh is really cute the way he is, and the way he dress (Tyler would be lying if he said that Josh wasn’t his type).

 

Tyler wouldn’t mind if Josh was wearing a skirt or cute socks for him. No one would actually.

 

 

The ride to his home was quiet and peaceful, because Josh fell asleep on the passenger seat, cheek against the car’s window. He would be lying again if he said he didn’t look at him every few minutes to see if he was okay.

 

Oh how Josh got Tyler wrapped all over his finger already.

 

♡

 

“So, pumpkin. What do you wanna do ? I didn’t really thought about something when I asked you before.”

 

“Can we make cookies ?”

 

“Oh, hum yeah sure ! I’m sure we have all the ingredients.”

 

“So cool, I’ve never made them before ! Nor tasted them, to be honest.”

 

“It’s okay, Josh. You can just do what I do.”

 

“I probably should tell you…”

 

“Yeah ?”

 

“I’m very clumsy,” said Josh grabbing his neck, looking at the floor, ashamed. Many people made fun of him because of his clumsiness. He didn’t want Tyler to be one of them.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. You can just watch me.”

 

♡

 

“Can I taste it now ?”

 

“No, Josh. Not now.”

 

“Pleaaaaaase ?”

 

“It’s unhealthy.”

 

“But it looks tasty !”

 

For a moment, Tyler had to remind himself that they were talking about cookie dough, and not Josh. (Because let’s face it, Josh looks tasty but is probably unhealthy, with his innocence and everything. It would be wrong to take away from him his innocence.)

 

Josh sat on the chair, looking sad, pouting, staring at Tyler with big eyes.

 

“This will be probably the first and last time I will be able to taste it. Please ?”

 

“Ughhh, fine !”

 

“Thanks !”

 

The second Tyler turned his head, Josh had already stuffed the most dough possible in his mouth. When he looked at him strangely, Josh stopped munching, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Did I do something wrong ?” he asked, afraid, mouth full of dough.

 

‘Yeah,’ thought Tyler. ‘It’s wrong to be this cute.’

 

“No no ! Nothing ! Just don’t eat all the dough. I promise you that if the dough is good, then the actual cookies are better.”

 

Josh’s eyes lit up with excitement. He was about to talk when Tyler tells him “and stop talking while you eat, it’s not polite.”

 

Josh looked down and was going to mumble a sorry when he remembered that he shouldn’t be talking. He just nodded.

 

“So good.” he couldn't help but say.

 

Tyler only chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Tyler is here to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on Wattpad there's already the next chapters if you want ((: user : @suicidedays
> 
> don't forget to subscribe to get the updates and leave a kuddo if you like this story so far.  
> good reading !

The next day, when they saw each other, Josh’s face was half covered in bruise and walked with difficulty, but that didn’t seem to bother him as he had a big smile on his face when he saw Tyler.

 

Tyler felt sick, already knowing who was the one who hit Josh. He was angry, but he shouldn’t act when he was angry. It was just a matter of time since his supposedly dad would be in jail. But Josh’s smile was warming his heart, and he was wondering how in earth he is still smiling even with everything he’s living through. Needless to say, Tyler was amazed by Josh.

 

“Hello Tyler !”

 

Josh’s cheerful voice made him smile, and he answered.

 

“Hey there, pumpkin.”

 

Around them, people were shocked to hear Josh talking for the first time.

 

Josh moved on his feets, feeling all the glares on him, anxious. Tyler understood and he wrapped his arm on Josh’s shoulder as he shot a death glare to everyone. He tried to ignore Josh’s flinching when he touched him, but he couldn’t and he just felt even more sad for Josh. He truly didn’t deserve this.

 

“I’ve got you something !”

 

Josh was still anxious but Tyler’s act calmed him a bit.

 

“Oh yeah, pumpkin ? Can I see ?”

 

“I tried to make cookies when I got home. I did just like you did.”

 

Josh opened a box and there was a cookie.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t give you the others. It was the only one that my dad didn’t… throw away.”

 

Tyler’s eyes went wide.

 

“Oh no, Josh it’s okay. It looks so tasty, thanks for making them for me.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, right ?” Josh said with a hopeful voice.

 

“Yeah, Josh. That’s very nice of you.”

 

Tyler took the cookie and bit it, feeling the taste invade his mouth. This was so good.

 

“Also, I couldn’t help myself and added colors. Thought they looked pretty. I only put the colors I thought you would like.”

 

Josh’s smile was so big and so cheerful, it made you almost forget of the awful bruises on his beautiful face.

 

The cookie was yellow, mostly. There was other colors but yellow was the one who stuck out the most.

 

“I like yellow, as you can see.”

 

The only thing Tyler could think was that if Josh was a cookie, he would be this one. All colors and sweet, and a bit awkward (the cookie didn’t have the exact form of a cookie). And so so good.

 

Josh frowned, Tyler didn’t say anything.

 

He looked sad.

 

“You don’t like it ?”

 

“Josh.” began Tyler, a bit too seriously for Josh’s liking.

Josh was waiting for something like “don’t ever go to a kitchen. This is so bad, did you try to kill me ?” and when he heard Tyler’s actually answer, he couldn’t really believe himself.

 

“This is like the best cookie I’ve ever had. It’s so good. If you want, another day you can come at mine once again and we can make plenty of them and eat them all while playing Mario Kart. How does that sound to you, pumpkin ?”

 

Josh couldn't believe his ears. He liked it ! And he wanted him to come over once again !

 

Josh was so happy right now he almost forgot the aching pain in his beaten body.

 

“Perfect ! Thank you Tyler, so much ! This is so cool !”

 

And much to everyone’s in the halls surprise, Josh pulled Tyler into a hug and for the first time since forever, Josh felt safe and he wished he could never let go.

 

But sadly, the bell rung and they had to go to class. But that didn’t stop Tyler from taking Josh’s hand in his, not liking Josh’s sad face when he let go of him, and gave him a small squeeze, as if to say “I’m still here, pumpkin”.

 

Josh loved this nickname and so did Tyler, since he always used it every time he could, just to see Josh’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

They walked down the hallway, Josh smiling and Tyler only smirking. He loved the shocked reactions he received. But Josh, not so much, as he kept hiding behind Tyler, still not letting go of his hands.

 

Tyler would have loved to, but he couldn’t stay all day with Josh. The thought saddened him, since he knew Josh would most likely stay alone and probably sad, and he didn’t like that.

 

So when the afternoon came, Josh was all alone and his old bullies decided to go bother him.

 

He was — how cliché — at his lockers, struggling to get something from the top when someone suddenly closes the locker on his hand.

 

“Oh oops,” he said. “Sorry.”

 

Josh didn’t say anything, too scared, looking at the ground.

 

Josh didn’t like eye contacts. It made him feel uncomfortable and it almost pains him.

 

He just couldn’t stand to look at someone in the eyes, and that didn’t bother only his dad, apparently. 

 

“Look at me, when I talk to you, faggot.”

 

Josh flinched, flashbacks of drunk dad and hits and insults and dog breath in his face in his mind.

 

He didn’t want to look at him in the eyes, no.

 

“Look at me in the eyes, Joshua !” has told him his dad yesterday.

 

He didn’t like this, he wished Tyler was there to help him. Why can’t he help himself ?

 

Pathetic, he thought, as he felt the bully towering over him.

 

Why must he be this small ?

 

“And talk to me too, when I talk to you. Or do you only speak when your Tyler is here ? Stupid mute freak.”

 

Josh wanted to scream and shout but he couldn’t, it was as if his mouth didn’t work anymore.

 

“Fucking. Look. At me.” shout the bully, making Josh shake in dear as he kept his eyes on the ground.

 

The taller was about to hit him but something hold him.

 

It was Tyler, and he looked beyond pissed. With a hand he blocked the bully’s hand, making the latter scared.

 

Tyler kicked him in the stomach and in the groin, and when he was on the floor, Tyler kicked him one last time.

 

At the same time, Josh sat on the floor, bringing his legs to his chest, hugging his legs, as he softly cried, afraid. He was afraid Tyler would become just like his father, just like everyone.

 

Tyler put a hand on Josh’s shoulder, feeling him flinching.

 

“Hey pumpkin, are you okay ? Did he hurt you ? I swear to god if he even touched you, I will fucking kill him,” threatened Tyler.

 

“N—No, Tyler it’s okay, he didn’t hit me. J—Just don’t hit him OK ? I won’t die because of this.”

 

But if it stays like this, you might, thought Tyler feeling still angry over the asshole in the ground whimpering in pain. It wasn’t enough. He needed to die, for even talking to Josh in the first place.

 

Josh was quietly whimpering in pain too, as he held his hand.

 

“Hey, are you hurt ?”

 

“N—No !” lied quickly Josh. “It’s nothing anyways.”

 

‘Anyways,’ so there must be something, Tyler thought.

 

“Here, let me see.”

 

Josh gave up and showed Tyler his hand.

 

It was from when he closed the locker on him. It was red and painfully looking.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned, pumpkin.”

 

And Tyler carried Josh in his back.

 

“Uh Tyler ?” asked Josh.

 

“Yeah cookie ?” answered him Tyler.

 

“You do know that I’m only hurt in my hand and that I don’t use my hand to walk, right ?”

 

Josh looked and sounded so serious it made Tyler laugh.

 

“Yes I know, pumpkin. I just wanted to carry you.”


End file.
